harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie Mcmillan
:"Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up. I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who..." :—Ernie Macmillan on Dumbledore's Army : Ernest "Ernie" Macmillan (b. 1980) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. He was an academically strong student and good friends with Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. In 1992, Ernie initially suspected that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin during the opening of the Chamber of Secrets in his Second year, and was upset when Justin was petrified, though he eventually learned the truth. In his fifth year, Ernie became a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation found and led by Harry for the purposes of learning practical defensive magic. He joined the D.A. again when it was re-instated during his seventh year, opposing Death Eater control of Hogwarts and fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Later he married his former roommate, Susan Bones and has two children. Biography Early life :"...in case you’re getting ideas, I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood’s as pure as anyone’s..." :—Ernie yelling at Harry Potter during the Chamber of Secrets incident Ernie was born into a pure-blood family that can trace its lineage back nine generations; he may be related to Melania Black née Macmillan, Sirius Black's paternal grandmother, a pure-blood family, which references to both his surname and blood heritage. Although he is proud of his blood status, Ernie is not prejudiced against those of other blood statuses, befriending and looking out for Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Muggle-born. Seventh year :Professor McGonagall: "Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your House and take your charges in an orderly fashion to the evacuation point." :Ernie Macmillan: "And what if we want to stay and fight?" :— Minerva McGonagall and Ernie shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts As a pure-blood, Ernie was able to return to Hogwarts for the 1997–1998 school year after the Ministry of Magic fell under Lord Voldemort's control; indeed, Hogwarts attendance became mandatory. Presumably, Ernie's Muggle-born friend Justin Finch-Fletchley was not able to come back to school, though Hannah Abbott returned. The two joined the revived Dumbledore's Army, which was led by Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in the absence of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes. The D.A. members opposed the anti-Muggle propaganda and Dark Arts taught by Death Eater professors Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They painted rebellious phrases on the walls and freed students from detention, where they faced beatings and even the Cruciatus Curse. Battle of Hogwarts On 2 May, 1998, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts as Voldemort approached with his army. A meeting was held in the Great Hall, and when Professor McGonagall laid out the plans to evacuate the younger students from the school, Ernie indicated his willingness to fight against the Death Eaters by directly asking McGonagall about those who wished to remain behind. His question was applauded by a number of students who held similar feelings. During the subsequent battle, Ernie, along with Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan, came to the aid of Harry, Hermione, and Ron by using their Patronuses to drive off a group of Dementors. Ernie's took the form of a boar. Later life Ernie and after the battle at Hogwarts and his graduation became Assistant Director of the Daily Prophet, the top job after Barnabas Cuffe's. He married Susan Bones and had two children. Irene was their first child and Justin, who was named after Justin Finch-Fletchley, was their second. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Males Category:Blood traitors Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Daily Prophet staff Category:Mcmillan family Category:Wizards